To Coffee and Cigerettes
by BabyJames2006
Summary: Two Strangers meet and contemplate over lifes mysteries


_Title:: To Coffee and Cigarettes_

_Tagline: Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys_

_Written by: Loz_

_Subject:: One Tree Hill/Rent_

_Characters: Haley James Scott and Thomas B. Collins "Collins"_

_Spoilers:: Season 2 of One Tree Hill when Haley is on tour_

_Summary: 2 strangers have a chance meeting and reflect on life's mysteries_

**On with the story...**

She took a seat at the nearly abandoned bar in New York City, it was cold and dark; this is what it had come to? It had come to her being in a seedy side of New York sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to a bar? "Penny for your thoughts."

Haley James Scott jumped up grabbing her purse in the process, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The guy sounded friendly enough but it was hard to see him in the darkness of the bar. "I have pepper spray." She said even though that was a complete lie but she hoped her voice wouldn't betray her.

She felt someone sit next to her, "I'm not going to bite you know." He said his voice having a bit of humor to it. Turning around, Haley finally has the courage to look at the guy talking, now he doesn't look like some serial killer but this is New York, defiantly not Tree Hill.

"Let me guess you're not from New York." He stated bluntly, not really a question but more of a statement. Haley nodded answering, "how'd you guess?" he let a small smile come to his face, "oh that detail is obvious to us native New Yorkers. I'm Tom Collins but my friends call me Collins." Haley still hesitated before answering, "Haley, Haley James." She purposely left off the "Scott" it was too damn complicated and its not like Nathan was actually talking to her anyway.

"So Haley James what brings you to New York?" Collins asked genuinely curious, he was like that. Haley hesitated not knowing how to bring up her story, "its…its for my job." She finally answered. Collins reached in his pocket grabbing his pack of cigarettes, "smoke?" he asked and she shook her head and he placed the cigarette in his mouth before taking it out, "You mind?" she shrugged not really caring and he lit up, "a little advice don't start." He stated looking straight ahead.

"I'm a singer." Haley is startled she just said that, what if this guy was crazy and waiting for the right time to kill her? "A singer? Really?" Collins asked. "Yes a singer, I'm on tour." Again what was with all this revealing information? In the dark Collins smirked, "so I just met someone famous? Cool." Haley managed a small smile, "well not that famous." Collins only nodded, "well then Haley James I guess I'll have to get your autograph." He grabbed a napkin and grabbed the pen out of the pocket of his pants. Haley blushed, "really I'm not really famous." Collins smiled, "well you will be" he handed her the napkin and she took the pen and signed it, "someday this will be worth millions." Collins stated with a wink.

Haley smiled, "oh really?" she asked warming up to this conversation, this guy seemed nice enough but she had one hand on her speed dial to call Chris if necessary. "Well if your so famous what brings you to Alphabet City?" Collins asked and after a second added, "Don't worry I'm not that nosy, but people tell me I'm naturally curious." Haley shrugged, "No its ok I'm just, I don't know I had to get away." She twisted her wedding ring and Collins noticed, "Married?" Haley stopped startled, "yes, No, I don't know." She finally answered feeling torn. A tired waitress came over and Collins grabbed his wallet, "two coffees." The waitress nodded and disappeared to the back.

"Sounds complicated." Collins stated bluntly and Haley sighed, "Yes, yes it is. I don't know if he still loves me, I mean things were already rocky but then I chose to come on this tour and god I left everything a mess." She stopped realizing she was blushing, "sorry.. You probably don't want to hear my problems." Collins was leaning back in the seat and looking over at Haley, "No, no problem is small to be a good ear too." He stated but didn't force her to continue. It wasn't long until the coffee came and Haley took a sip before asking, "So Collins what do you do?" she asked trying not to spit out the coffee.

Collins glanced over, "well as of now I'm finding myself. Had a job at NYU but they fired me." He sounded like it was no big deal. Haley, not wanting to pry asked cautiously, "Fired…why..i mean if you don't wanna answer…" Collins shrugged, "No its ok, they don't accept my anarchist ways." He took a sip of his coffee; "I did get some money after rewiring the ATM at M.I.T." Haley looked over confused and Collins nodded, "the code is now A, N, G, E, L; Angel." He whispered the last part and seemed far away.

Haley noticed and bit her tongue in order not to ask, it was none of her business. "Angel?" she asked tentatively not knowing if he would say anything more. Collins took another sip of his coffee and nodded, "Angel, my lover." He whispered. "Your girlfriend?" she asked and he shook his head, "No my lover." Haley looked confused for a minute and then said, "Wait a lover? Boyfriend?" Collins response was, "something like that." Haley was a little surprised, "so you're..gay?" she asked hoping she wasn't offensive, she wasn't against gays per say but she didn't exactly agree with their lifestyle either. Collins nodded turning to face her, "yes I'm gay." He said and silence fell upon them until the sound of a pager startled Haley.

Looking down, Collins turned off his pager and grabbed something out of his pocket, it was some kind of pills, "AZT Break" he muttered more to himself than to Haley. He opened the lid and quickly took them. Haley looked away pretending she wasn't curious at what the pills were. She grabbed her purse until Collins turned around, "don't worry I'm not an addict." He said knowing what she was thinking. Haley nodded standing up and realized how late it was, "I should go…" she said and as she started walking Collins gently grabbed her hand, "wait, call him, call your husband; everyone gets a second chance." Haley nodded pulling away, "I think I will." Collins smiled finishing the last of his coffee and walking out, he stopped outside the restaurant and looked up, "this ones for you." He whispered making a kiss to the heavens before disappearing into the night.

For the first time in a long time Haley felt at peace, she grabbed her phone dialing a familiar number, "Nathan, we need to talk." With that call out of the way she made her way into the night.

A/N: ok so if you know the story of Rent you kno the timeline is in the early 1990's but oh well the story can still be the same now…so it is present day :). Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
